In the Dimness of the Night
by Dark Moon Crystales
Summary: Lloyd stays awake at night on Genis's side. BxB


**THIS ONE-SHOT IS FRICKIN' GAY.**

Yup. So, if you have a problem with this couple, you either leave now or flame me. Either way is fine with me, at least I warned. And if you're going to call me a pervert, retard, child abuser or so on, please do. I've done my duty by warning you. It's up to you whether or not to be an asshole who doesn't understand warnings. -laughs-

**In the dimness of the night**

It was pretty dark. Of course, it was night so it was naturally dark. Lloyd knew that. He wasn't dumb or anything.

That was why he had opened the curtains of the room, to see the sleeping boy. The moonlight filtering through the window to his already pale features made him look even more fragile, like an ice sculpture. And he could be compared to one too with his attitude.

That was, of course, when he was acting like a jerk. Most of the time he was a nice person, not a child nor an adult, but a weird mix between the two of them. And his mind… it was the thing that bothered Lloyd the most.

He had always wondered what Genis was thinking. He was so strange in so many ways, in so many wonderful ways. One moment he could act like a child, giggle and skip like a happy pony, the other he could act like an adult, count difficult equations and solve the toughest of problems with ease. What was he thinking when he was quiet? What was going through his head when he wasn't talking? Lloyd had no idea. Was he thinking of him as well? Probably not.

Lloyd had found himself thinking about him constantly. He hadn't been able to be without thinking of him. Every time he had tried to think about something else, Genis had somehow come to his thoughts, no matter what. When they had been having dinner together, he had always found his way next to Genis subconsciously. When they were in a battle, he was always protecting Genis by standing between him and the enemies. When they were shopping, he was always asking for Genis's opinion. And the boy didn't seem to notice.

Maybe Genis didn't intend to do that. He was just a child anyway, how could he assume that he would understand his feelings? Children couldn't understand love! Hell, adults couldn't understand it either! It was like a curse, it struck whenever it wanted and whomever it wanted. It had taken Lloyd half of their journey to realise that the intense feeling he felt with Genis wasn't actually embarrassment because he was smarter than him but love.

Lloyd reached out one trembling hand to touch Genis's soft cheek, hoping that Genis wouldn't wake up. That would result in a very awkward situation. As his finger touched Genis's cheek the boy snorted, turning to his side. Lloyd gasped, jerking away quickly.

He stared at the boy for a while, his heart racing in his chest like a racehorse. He was scared that he had awaken the child, not only because Genis would wonder why he was there, sitting next to his bed at night, but also because he was a pain in the ass when someone disturbed his sleep.

At least it seemed like he was still sound asleep. Lloyd heaved a heavy, relieved sigh. He knew that if Genis had awaken, he wouldn't have bothered to be quiet when asking why he was there, thus awakening Raine in the next room… Hoo, boy. It was so much better to admire him when he was sleeping without anyone knowing.

_Just keep your hands in your pockets from now on. _Lloyd reminded himself, tucking his hands deep into his pockets.

He knew Raine would be furious if she found out he was in love with her little brother, Genis. She would be twice as furious if she found out they were dating each other, something that wasn't happening (but he did wish for that).

Colette would be devastated. He knew she loved him more than anything, she just couldn't say it because she was so shy.

Zelos, being an obnoxious gigolo, would probably only say that he was happy for Lloyd because if Lloyd was gay it meant more women for him.

Presea wouldn't understand the question at all.

Sheena… would go crazy as well. Lloyd knew he had done the mistake of flirting with her, something Genis had pointed out for him because he hadn't understood it, she would get mad at him for playing with her feelings.

Regal would probably tell him to follow his heart, wherever it might take him.

Genis… What would Genis say? Lloyd's gay! Lloyd's disgusting! Or would he? Would he use his brains enough to realise that those words might hurt his best friend? Lloyd sighed again as he told himself that it would be better for everyone if he just kept quiet of his feelings, no one would need to wonder why he was the way he was.

He let his gaze travel from Genis's feet to his face, remembering how much fun they had had on the beach. They had made a few sandcastles, made fun of Raine because she had burnt her skin, ran away from her, swam like two mermaids (or mermen?), made Zelos fall over in front of a girl he had tried to impress… But through the whole time Lloyd had been there and done all that just for Genis. Just to be with him. And every time the mage had told him that he was his best friend, he had felt an intense pain in his heart, the pain of being able to be only friends, nothing more.

He noticed the warm, ticklish feeling in his back, looking down at the sleeping boy. He was so beautiful. He was lying on his back, his hand clenched next to his head and the other holding his blanket tightly. Just to compare, Lloyd took his hand out of his pocket and placed it next to Genis's, seeing the huge difference. His hand was like a tortured giant's hand compared to the mage's beautiful, glass-like hands. For a while he tried to resist, but couldn't and took the tiny motionless hand into his. Although it looked so lifeless, it was warm and the warmth of that hand radiated through Lloyd's whole body like a gush of warm wind.

It felt good to touch.

He admired the hand for a while, completely lost in thought. He had no idea Genis was looking at him with his marine blue eyes, wondering what the hell was going on. Why on earth was Lloyd in his room in the middle of the night, holding and admiring his hand? He had been awake for a while already, ever since Lloyd had touched his cheek but he had decided to act like he was sleeping because he had wanted to know what the brunette had been up to.

But _this_? Admiring his hand? What the hell…?

"Lloyd", He called quietly yet demandingly.

Lloyd snapped out of it as he heard the boy's clear voice. He looked around, trying to come up with a quick and good excuse for being in the mage's room in the middle of the night. "Ahh… Uh…"

"You've been sitting there for ages. Why on earth?" Genis sat up, leaning his head a bit as he looked into the brunette's chocolate brown eyes.

"I…uh…" Lloyd scratched the back of his neck, feeling highly uncomfortable under his best friend's gaze. He thought of a good excuse, but knew that Genis would know he was lying. Maybe it was better to tell the truth, just like the way it was. "…I …I like you Genis."

The mage frowned upon that, snorting: "I like you too but… …ah." He got it and a blush as red as a tomato spread on his milky features.

"Yeah." The brunette said awkwardly, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." Genis repeated, just as lost as he was.

There was a highly awkward silence. The seconds the clock ticked on the wall felt like they were ages apart, horrible waiting. Lloyd tried to come up with something to say, but everything had been said, there was nothing he could do anymore.

"I guess… I uh… should go to uhh… umm…" He stuttered, twiddling with the buttons in his shirt.

"…to sleep?" Genis suggested as the words just wouldn't come out of Lloyd's mouth.

The brunette tried to laugh, but his laughter sounded hollow. "Uh, yeah. Sleep, yeah."

"Yeah." The mage agreed, avoiding his gaze.

Lloyd got up to leave, heaving a sigh, trying to act like nothing had changed between them. It was kind of hard, knowing that he had just told Genis he loved him and that would definitely affect their friendship. But it didn't matter right then. At that moment he just wanted to get out of that room, out of the awkward silence, out of the range of Genis's innocent eyes… He just wanted to disappear. Be swallowed by the earth. Be drowned by the sea. Be turned to dust.

The mage cleared his throat as he reached the doorknob and it rattled under his fingers. "So… there's no …good-night kiss?"

Lloyd's jaw dropped open. Suddenly the awkward silence had disappeared, making way to some new feeling, a feeling that made his heart beat faster, his legs feel flabby, his skin feel hot, his hands sweating… He couldn't describe it; it was just too great to be true. "I… D-do you really want one?"

Genis looked away from him in the darkness, swallowing nervously as he said: "…I'd want more than that…"

"Really?" Lloyd asked, walking towards him with a smile tugging at his lips. The feeling was making him crazy.

The mage nodded silently, still avoiding his gaze.

"Really, really?" The brunette asked just to make sure.

Genis nodded, more purposefully this time.

"Really, really, really?" Lloyd sat on the edge of his bed, looking directly into his marine blue eyes.

"Yes, for goddess's sake! Stop asking!" The made flared up, snorting like an angry bull. He blushed as he realised what he had said in his brief fit of anger, turning his gaze away from Lloyd.

Lloyd climbed to the bed, his heart beating against his ribcage like a fluttering swallow in a cage. Every cell in his body tensed up as the waves of excitement flowed through him, tingling in his sacrum.

He rested a hand on Genis's shoulder, amazed by how big it was. The boy's tiny shoulder was smaller than his fist, making him look even frailer. But what could he expect? Although Genis's mind was far over the age of twenty it was imprisoned to the body of a twelve-year-old. The thought made him feel like a pervert, like a child abuser, like some old geek who had dreamt of young flesh for all of his life and finally getting a taste of the sweet nectar. He wanted to back away, but he knew that Genis would know he was doing it because he was just a child and he didn't want to be treated like a child, he hated it. If he now backed away, saying that he couldn't do it, not _with a child, _Genis would strangle him.

"What's taking you so long?" The mage asked, uncertainty lingering in his eyes. He had guessed his thoughts.

Lloyd chuckled as he gently removed the boy's pyjama, trying to hide how much his hands actually trembled: "…You're such… an impatient brat."

Genis's skin felt hot under his hands, he could feel the same excitement on his skin as he felt in his spine. It was a strange feeling, like he was holding hot embers in his hands but instead of hurting; they gave him pleasure along with their warmth. For a while he watched him and touched him, letting his hands trail up and down his beautiful features, amazed by the beauty of elven blood.

Then he encouraged himself to kiss him and time began to fly like it had never flown before.

A lot after midnight Lloyd closed the door to Genis's room as quietly as he could not to wake anyone up. He wanted to turn back and sleep next to Genis, his newfound lover, but he knew that in the morning Raine would come to wake up Genis and she would be… rather surprised to find them sleeping together. It was better to go back to his own room, where his cold bed waited for him in its mighty loneliness. When he took a step forward in the darkness he bumped into something that made awfully lots of noise.

"Ahh! Don't kill me because I'm beautiful!" Zelos said, alarmed.

"Ah! …Oh, it's you Zelos." Lloyd said, heaving a relieved sigh. He would've been skinned if it had been Raine... "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I came here because I heard Genis crying. Is something wrong with him?" The redhead said, quickly adding with a chuckle: "Not that I care about the brat though."

"Ah…" Thoughts ran through Lloyd's head. He couldn't just tell him what they had done! He couldn't just tell him why Genis had let out a few cries of pain in the middle of the sighs of pleasure! He couldn't tell the truth! He had never been good at lying; now he had to. After a moment of panic he remembered something. And for once, it was brilliant. "He-he's just upset about you graduating from fancy place."

"Altamira University." Zelos corrected, glancing at Genis's door. "He's taking it pretty rough."

Lloyd chuckled to buy more time. He couldn't believe his excuse had been believed! But then again, Zelos easily ignored an unbelievable sentence if someone just praised him. It hadn't been so hard to figure that out during their trip… "Well, he's used to being the smartest, so…" The brunette explained, looking at his feet.

"So it pisses him off because I'm not only beautiful but also smart!" Zelos said confidently as he left for his room again, talking to himself.

Lloyd tip-toed back to his room as well, closing the door with a wide smile.

Genis was his.

**Fin.**

There it is! Did you like it? I know it's a bit weird and I'm not sure was it Altamira University Zelos graduated from, but you get the point, right?

Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
